


A Residence Afresh

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton, The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Death is only a change of scene





	A Residence Afresh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_See, but as when one layeth_

_His worn out robes away,_

_And taking new ones, sayeth,_

_"These will I wear today,"_

_So putteth by the spirit_

_Lightly its robe of flesh,_

_And passeth to inherit_

_A residence afresh._

_From the BHAGAVAD GITA._

 

 

Ah c'mon, Bodie, get a move on! 

 

I know I told you I'd wait for you, but I'm starting to feel a bit conspicuous here. 

 

It's funny, but when I thought about this place at all I always imagined it would be quiet. Private, sort of. 

 

But it isn't. More like Piccadilly Circus in the rush hour, actually. 

 

So many people. All shapes, sizes, colours, ages. Every one of 'em in a rush to get to wherever they're goin'. 

 

If you must know, most of them are ignoring me. I'm standing here in the middle of the crowd, waiting, like the original perfect prat. There are a few others hanging about, but it makes no difference to me; I still feel like a sore thumb. 

 

I really wish you'd get here, mate. 

 

You wouldn't believe how lonely it is without you. 

 

Or maybe you would. I expect you're feeling lonely too, now, aren't you? 

 

Can't be all that long since I left you. I'm not sure 'ow long it's been, really, 'cos me watch has stopped, but it's starting to feel like forever. 

 

I didn't think I'd miss you so much so quickly. 

 

Never imagined you'd grown on me to such an extent, but I suppose I ought to have expected something of the sort, considering how much I love you. 

 

It's as though I've lost part of myself. 

 

You know how amputees say they can still feel the limb that's been chopped off aching and itching? Well, it's something like that - only different. It's not in one of me extremities, it's an empty sort of pain deep inside of me. 

 

As though there's a great big hole right in the middle of me chest where my heart's gone missing. 

 

Well, it has, come to think of it. I gave it to you a month ago, didn't I? 

Remember? 

 

That night when we finally got around to admitting to one another what we'd known for ages: that we were in love. I handed it over into your keeping then, just as you gave me yours. Till death, you said. 

 

Forever, I corrected you, and you said there was no such thing. And I told you that now we'd found each other I wasn't about to let you go. Not ever. Not for anything, not even for death. 

 

I did warn you that I'm a possessive sod, didn't I? Always 'ave been. Can't 'elp it, and where you're concerned I'm not even going to try. 

 

We wasted so much time, love. So much time! 

 

Six years working together as partners. 

 

Six years when we might've been lovers, might have had everything we've had for the past month if only we 'adn't been so busy keeping up the stupid macho image. 

If only... Two of the saddest and most useless fucking words in the English language. 'Cause you can't turn back the clock, can you? 

 

All that time lost, lovin' each other and being too scared to say so. I can't believe we were so...so... Such bloody idiots! 

 

This past month has been... 

 

How do you describe the indescribable, Bodie? 

 

All I can say is, it's been the happiest thirty days of my life. 

 

Yours too, I know, because you've told me so. Told me and shown me, over and over again. 

 

I'm so glad I've been able to give you that, because you haven't 'ad much genuine loving in your life, have you, mate? 

 

Me neither. Not until you. 

 

So we're even, more than even, because everything I've given to you you've given back to me in full measure and overflowing. 

 

Oh love, what's keeping you? What's taking so long? 

 

You told me you only needed a minute to take care of one small piece of unfinished business, and then you'd follow me. 

 

Please, get here soon! 

 

Got used to 'aving you around, you see. Now I can't envisage doing anything without you. I love you so much, more than I ever thought possible. And I need you, more than I've ever needed anyone in my whole life. 

 

Especially now, especially here! 

 

We always knew this had to happen sometime, sooner or later, and when we saw the way things were today we knew that this was that 'sometime'. 

 

One down - both down. No escape for either of us. Not this time. 

 

There wasn't a hope in hell of the cavalry coming over the hill and we knew it right from the start. There were too any of them, too well armed, and only the two of us. 

 

You and me, together, as always. 

 

It was only a matter of time, really, and which one of us – 

 

At last! 

 

Oh, Bodie, I'm so glad to see you again. So glad to touch you again, to hold you again. 

 

There, love, hang onto me. It's a bit disorientating just at first, but you soon get over it. 

 

And we're together. That's the only important thing, the one thing that matters. Nothing was ever difficult when we had each other. 

 

We 'ad so little time, love. 

 

Only thirty days. 

 

But there's no possibility of us ever being separated now. No more partings, not ever. We've got Eternity, now. 

 

I know you've never really believed in all of this, but I was right, wasn't I? 

Forever and ever, Bodie! 

 

I told you so, didn't I? 

 

I told you that as long as we did it together the dying would be easy. 

 

In fact, the dying is only the real beginning. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
